


i reached, and you were gone.

by quiznaaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, klance, klangst, short af, whoops, wooooow im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/quiznaaak
Summary: keith's laugh isn't comparable to anything you'll ever hear.it cuts off too soon, though.





	

God, it’s been a damn while since I laughed this hard. We were just talking, and I was in your arms, and you had said something stupid. I didn’t really remember what it was.

 

“Shut up, Lance!” Keith laughed, a real laugh, something that wasn’t quite unheard of, but hard to come across. Keith’s happiness was like a lunar eclipse, it didn’t last too long, but when you saw it, you wanted it to last forever. 

 

“You know you like it, Kogane,” I giggled. We were drunk off of our own emotions, less thinking and more doing, just saying whatever came to mind, and hey, when you’re with someone you love this much, it’s hard not  to. Everything is better, everything is happier.

 

Keith just smiled, the type of smile that made you feel warm and soft, like the rest of the universe didn’t exist.

 

Keith and I were always together. We were constantly dripping at the other’s feet, and yeah, it annoyed the hell out of the other paladins, but it was worth it. The frenzy of love that we shared was the most uplifting thing in the middle  of a war. Happiness and love was what got us this far.

  
If only it lasted a little longer.


End file.
